Compare the efficacy and safety of the combination of Pegylated-Interferon alpha-2a (PEG-IFN) and ribavirin given for 48 weeks with REBETRON (combination of Intron A and Rebetol) given for 48 weeks in the treatment of patients with chronic hepatitic C virus infection.